The Dragon's Calling
by XxBrizzybxX
Summary: She was just a simple blacksmith's daughter who came to Skyrim to unveil her mother's lies, but when she is proclaimed to be the Dragonborn of legend, will she crumble under the weight of responsibility or will she rise high with no regrets? That all depends if the fabled Companions let her live first, especially a certain, moody warrior who seems to hold a great dislike for her.
1. The Beginning

**Hello eveeeeeryone! First fanfic for skyrim (and ever :o). The name for my Dragonborn sounds kinda elven... I just made it up on the spot and I like it. **

* * *

"Hey you!"

"Gooo awaaay..."

"Come on wake up!"

"Give me five more minutes..."

"Fine, don't get angry at me when you have your head smashed into the bottom of the cart."

Fareus frowned and scrunched her eyelids closer together in a vain attempt to block out the brightening sun. She continued to ignore the man who was persistent at waking her up, and snuggled back into the soft fur, enjoying the warmness coming from it. She had no idea where the blanket had come from but she certainly was enjoying it. Besides, she had only a few hours left before her head was rolling around on the ground. She had nothing to lose!

But now she noticed something quite odd about the blanket. Perhaps she didn't notice it before because she was half-asleep, but now it stuck out like a sore thumb. The blanket felt quite hard and when the cart went over a bump she could feel it digging into her face. She couldn't put her finger on it and was thinking about waking up when her "blanket" made a wild movement, forcing her off of the seat and landing her face first onto the bottom of the cart.

Fareus wished right now that she had listened to that mans warnings.

And said man happened to be roaring with laughter.

Oh how she wished she had something to bash his skull with.

She slowly detached her face from the wood and looked up to see a gagged man frowning at her and a big wet patch on his shoulder.

She felt some drool run down her face.

Great.

Fareus felt her stomach drop and her face heat up. She had just slept on a man she didn't even know! She could feel her bound hands starting to get sweaty as she carefully lifted herself back onto her seat, making sure she didn't sit to close to the gagged man.

The man who had been laughing hysterically at her cleared his throat and looked at her, smirking and leaning forward.

"Ah so the princess finally decides to wake up?"

"Defiantly a Nord" She quickly identified the accent that she would have if she hadn't spent all her life in an Imperial country.

The blonde Nord continued when she didn't respond.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." He said, nodding his head to the man next to him that must have been the thief.

Fareus remembered quite clearly how she ended up with her hands in binds and her life facing the block. She hadn't really mean't to get involved, she had never held a sword before that day! She had just arrived in Skyrim and then suddenly a bunch of men and women dressed in blue and red were hacking at each others throats. Somehow she had managed to get caught up in all of it and got branded as another one of the "traitors".

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you lot came along. Empire was nice and lazy." The thief spat, glaring at the blonde Nord.

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." He continued, "You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's the Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Fareus wanted to say "Well I shouldn't be here because I wasn't the one trying to steal a horse or kill someone." But kept quiet when the blonde Nord spoke again.

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial soldier driving the cart shouted over his shoulder as he directed it around a corner.

Fareus was absolutely fine with being quiet, but obviously the other prisoners weren't.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" The thief asked looking over at the gagged man. Fareus turned her head and looked at the man beside her who just stared daggers at the thief.

"Hey watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the True High King of Skyrim!" The blonde Nord snapped.

Fareus felt her jaw drop. She had just snuggled up to the most wanted man in all of Skyrim and Cyrodiil! She turned and stared at Ulfric with a look of horror, who just looked at her with no emotion.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the Rebellion. The thief said, panic creeping into his voice. "But if they have captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going... But Sovngarde awaits." The blonde Nord said solemnly, looking at the thief with sad eyes.

"No, no! This can't be happening!" The thief said, his voice raising an octave. "This can't be happening."

Fareus wondered how the thief didn't know straight away that they were to be be-headed. "It's quite obvious. We are "criminals" after all..." She thought, looking over at the thief who was staring wide eyed at the floor of the cart.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief? The blonde Nord asked.

The thief snapped his head back up and looked at the Nord with confused eyes. "Why do you care?" He asked.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." He said, turning his gaze towards the gates of an approaching village.

Fareus kept silent, her own thoughts turning to her own home.

Cyrodiil.

She had to admit, Cyrodiil may have been an Imperial country, but to her it was home. Even if she was born in Skyrim and then moved to Cyrodiil, she still thought of it has her true home.

But then again the main reason she was in Skyrim was because she had come to find her mother. She had spent all her life without a mum and finally she wanted answers from her as of why she couldn't stay with her father and raise her two kids.

The blonde Nord and thief continued talking, but Fareus paid no attention.

It had finally hit her.

She was going to die...

* * *

The cart came to a stop and she felt like vomiting up her guts. Fareus wanted so desperately to run away like a little girl and hide behind her big brothers back as he shouted at the boys who teased her. Well if she were a little girl that might work.

Slowly hoping off the cart, Fareus had a quick glance at the Headsmen. The sight of the bloodstained axe and the sharp curve to it... He truly looked like a devil in man's clothes! She quickly pulled her eyes off of the Headsmen, who was starting to smile wickedly, when she heard names being called.

An Imperial guard she had noticed earlier riding behind the cart called out, ticking the name off of the list he carried.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

Ulfric walked over to where the other prisoners were, his eyes showing nothing but hatred.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

The blonde Nord brushed past her and glared at the list reader, who returned the gesture.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No you can't do this! I'm not a rebel!" The thief cried, taking a step forward towards the Imperial Captain that was there.

"Fool, stop!" Fareus hissed, but Lokir paid no attention to her and ran past the guards.

"You're not going to catch me!" He taunted, not only a second later, he had two arrows fly at him, striking him right in the back.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Imperial Captain dared, narrowing her eyes on Fareus.

"You there, step forward" The list reader commanded.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ralof turn his head and look over at her. Fareus did what the guard asked and stood with her head held high, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Who are you?"

"Fareus Silver-wind"

The list reader frowned as he looked at the book. He turned to the women beside him. "Captain she's not on the list."

"Forget the list, she goes to the block."

Fareus wanted to throttle the Redguard.

"I'm sorry kinsman; at least you will die here in your homeland." The man sounded sincere enough, but she couldn't help but feel a little hate towards him for being involved with the people who made her a prisoner for no reason.

"Follow the Captain, prisoner."

Slowly trudging her way over to where the other prisoners awaited their death, Fareus looked up to the mountains. Something didn't feel right. It was as if she could feel something stirring deep within herself. Fareus shook her head. "You're just scared..." She told herself.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use the power of the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Tullius said, ignoring Ulfric's muffled grunts.

"You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire are going to put yo-"

A bloodcurdling screech echoed throughout the mountains. Everyone turned and looked around, some started chatting fearfully to each other.

Fareus looked to Ralof who shrugged. An uneasy feeling started to creep over her. That sound couldn't have been just a monster.

"What was that?" The list reader asked, looking up to the mountains like everyone else.

"It was nothing, carry on."

"Yes General Tullius!" The Imperial Captain said turning to a priestess behind her. "Give them their last rites."

The priestess raised her hands towards the sky. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, as you are the salt and earth of Nirn. Or beloved..."

"Oh shut up and let's get this over with! I haven't got all morning!" And angry Stormcloak stomped forward. The priestess looked slightly offended but stopped her prayer.

The Stormcloak walked up to the block and stood tall and proud. The Imperial Captain pushed him to he's knees then forced his head down.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

Fareus didn't turn her head away as the man was be-headed.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!" The Imperial Captain shouted.

Fareus went to take a step forward but stopped when the same bloodcurdling screech echoed throughout the mountains. "It sounds... Closer." She thought as everyone looked around.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" The list reader asked, looking up to the mountains.

"I said, next prisoner!" The Captain growled, looking about ready to take the Headsman's axe herself and do the work.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." The list reader said.

Fareus walked up to the block, legs starting to feel like jelly and tears threatening to spill.

"Apart from being sad, your father would probably be disappointed that you were a criminal." The unhelpful voice in her head commented.

She was forced to her knees.

"Well it's been a pretty shit life."

Her head was slammed against the block, the side of her face becoming wet from the fresh blood of the soldier's before her.

The Headsmen raised his axe and Fareus closed her eyes.

"What in Oblivion is that!?"

"Sentries what do you see?"

"Dragon!"

Fareus opened her eyes and looked up. Perched on top of the tower was a black dragon, looking directly at her. It opened its mouth and roared, a blue burst of, what felt like wind, coming from it. Her vision started to blur and she felt like vomiting.

"Hey kinsman, get up! The gods aren't going to give us another chance!"

Hoisting herself up and following Ralof to the watchtower that hadn't been destroyed too much, Fareus couldn't shake the feeling that she felt like she had just been awakened.

* * *

Fareus stumbled out of the cave, happy that she was finally out of that rotten place.

"Wait, hold up!" Hadvar said, crouching behind a boulder. Fareus did the same and watched as the black dragon flew off into the distance.

She had decided to escape Helgen with Hadvar, because this could be her chance to prove to the Legion that she was innocent. She stood up and looked around, taking in the beautiful scenery around her. "Skyrim and Cyrodiil sure are opposites of eachother." She thought.

"My uncle owns a blacksmith in a village not to far from here. We can rest there." Hadvar said as he started to walk down the path. Fareus nodded and followed the man.

_So this is where my adventure begins?_

_In a land full of dragons?_

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! The ending was a little scrappy but the next chapter will be better, I pinkey promise ;3 Reviews, faves and follows are what makes an author happy ;D **


	2. Off to Riverwood we go

_**HELLO EVERYONE!**_

_**I am quite sorry I haven't updated in ages... *crowd boos* SHUT UP I GET DISTRACTED EASILY D: Especially when I got Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag. That game is amazeballs. And then I started watching Supernatural and The Walking Dead, (two great shows which I might add) I just been doing other shit man. SO, for my New Years resolution, I SHALL UPDATE MORE! I'm not gonna say every week, BECAUSE I CAN'T MAKE PROMISES. Without further ado you can begin reading!**_

_**Unless you skipped what I said...**_

_**That ain't cool broski.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, Bethesda does. And if I did, I would make a fairy race for shits and giggles.**_

* * *

Fareus dragged her feet along the dirt road. The fighting, running and stress of today had finally left its mark on her.

"How much further do we need to go?" She groaned, stumbling for what seemed like the tenth time.

Hadvar turned his head to look at the girl walking beside him, raising an eyebrow. "You really are a whiner aren't you?" He joked, "But we will be there soon." He quickly added upon receiving quite an unnerving glare from the girl.

The two walked in silence, until Hadvar stopped and pointed up to the snowy mountains. Fareus stared at the man, wishing that they could just get a move on already.

"See that ruin up there? Hadvar started, "Bleak Falls Barrow. When I was a boy, that place always used to give me nightmares." He started walking again. "Draugr creeping down the mountain to climb through my window at night, that kind of thing. I admit that I still don't like the look of it."

"Pfft wimp!" She would have said if the ruin didn't give her the creeps as well. The two tired Nords continued their trek down the mountain in a companionable silence. It was only when Hadvar stopped, much to Fareus' dismay, that they spoke again.

_I swear he thinks himself a tour guide..._

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape."

"I remember my father giving me a book for my birthday about the Guardian Stones. I can't say I remember a lot about it since I lost the book a few days after it was given to me…" Fareus said, earning a snort from Hadvar who then encouraged her to "go see for herself".

She stepped up onto the small podium and stood in the middle, confused on what to do next. Did she just go choose one? Or perhaps wait for one to call out to her? The idea sounded bizarre, but that is what happened, sort of. It was only a moment after that thought crossed her mind, that she felt a great wave of power pull her towards the Warrior stone. She stumbled over the overgrown vines that had tangled themselves around the Guardian Stones and put a shaky hand against the cool surface of the stone. As soon as she touched it, a blue beam shot out of the top and flew above the clouds.

"Warrior, good! I knew you shouldn't have been on that cart the moment I laid eyes on you." Hadvar said happily, turning around and starting to walk down the road. Fareus jogged to catch up, relieved that Hadvar hadn't believed she wasn't a traitor. The two once again continued to make their way to the small town of Riverwood, making idle conversation along the way.

"Listen, as far as I'm concerned you've already earned your pardon."

_Oh thank the gods…_

"But until we get that confirmed by General Tullius, I would stay clear from any other Imperial Soldiers and avoid any complications, all right?"

_And suddenly I hate them._

* * *

The duo arrived in Riverwood looking worse than they did before. They had run across a nasty pack of wolves that had left quite a few ugly marks upon the tired Nords, leaving them stumbling and limping with each step. Fareus fell behind Hadvar by few paces, taking in the scenery of the beautiful town. No one seemed to be bothered by the sudden appearance of two bloodied soldiers, and continued on with their work.

"Uncle Alvor! Hello!" Hadvar called out, making a man who was hammering away at a workbench look up with a confused expression.

"Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave… " He started, but then he quickly saw his nephew's wounds, "Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy?"

"Shh… Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine, but it would be best that we go inside to talk." Hadvar said, looking around nervously. Fareus silently agreed with him, there was no need to worry the citizens. But it didn't seem to calm down Alvor.

"What's going on? And who's this?"

"She's a friend, saved my life in fact. I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside." Hadvar explained impatiently. His uncle sighed, understanding that his nephew wasn't taking no for an answer. Fareus was glad that they were finally going to be able to rest and followed the blacksmith towards for door to the house.

"Nice being back in a friendly spot, eh?" Hadvar mused, earning a tired grin from the girl.

They walked into the house and Alvor took a seat, leaving the two warriors standing there awkwardly before being kindly told to take a seat by a women.

It didn't take long for Hadvar to explain what had happen at Helgen. Fareus didn't pay too much attention and only kept to herself and the soup Alvor's wife, Sigrid, had given her.

"Like I said, I'm glad to help in any way I can." Fareus jumped as she felt something kick her leg underneath the table. She quickly looked up and saw Hadvar nod his head towards his uncle who was looking at her.

"Uh, sorry continue…" She coughed, placing her hands in her lap.

"If there is a dragon roaming about, we need to inform Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun. Riverwood is defenceless if one of those horrors decides to attack. That's why we need whatever soldiers he can send." Alvor explained, "If you do that, I'll be in your debt."

Fareus couldn't just say no. These people were obviously scared and they had been kind enough to let her stay.

"Of course, I'll be on my way in the morning.

* * *

Night came much quicker then she expected. After dinner, Sigrid had attended to her wounds, saying that they weren't too bad to use a healing potion on, but might cause her a little pain throughout the night.

"I want to thank you for helping my nephew." Sigrid whispered as she put some cream on one of the burns on Fareus' shoulder, "I never wanted him to become a soldier, but ever since his father passed, he was determined. Then when my sister, his mother, was killed by the Stormcloaks, I couldn't talk him out of it."

Fareus looked over at the older women who was putting the lid back onto the small vile of burn cream. "To be honest, he was the one helping me." Fareus said, "I didn't know what was happening half of the time, he saved me."

Sigrid smiled and stood. "A bath for you and then off to bed." She chided, making her feel like a child. But never had she felt so blissed when she fell into the warm water. It had taken her a good half-hour to scrub all of the dried blood and mud off of her, but after that she felt like a new person.

When she had walked upstairs, the table had been pushed up against the wall and two cots had been put near the fire. Everyone was asleep, so she quickly made her way over to the little bed. The feeling of it was heaven and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

_Besides, I need all the rest I can get. It's going to be a big day tomorrow._

* * *

**_Sorry if it wasn't the best. I just wanted to let you all know that I will be continuing this story. Reviews and help are welcomed!_**

**_Until next time_**

**_Stay classy ;)_**


End file.
